madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Modernitis
The Modernitis was a genetically engineered bioweapon designed by the Lourinhã Empire that causes the deaths of millions of modern-day life. Once it infected a host, the virus destroyed the infected host body cell by cell until the victim collapses and faints, resulting in an agonizing death. Highly contagious, the Modernitis was designed to both target only modern-lifeforms and can only be treated by large amounts of Fossil fuel. The virus was transmitted by physical contact or through a water supply, but could also spread by airborne transmission. The Modernitis was created by Dooku the Kimmerosaurus, who released the plague upon much of Europe immediately after having fallowed the Penguins of Madagascar to London. Dooku hoped the virus would cause the extinction of the modern and have the dinosaurs reclaim the title of world rulers, ultimately leading to the destruction of the planet's present life, until there was the discovery of using fossil fuel to treat the illness. Millions of modern-life were killed by the Modernitis, resulting in some conspiracy theories among the modern populations. The plague was eventually eradicated by the Animal Militia, who were able to combine fossil fuel with some of the most powerful medicines that exist today, the most effective medicine against the disease. Although the virus itself was short-lived, it did much to fan the flames of anti-prehistoricism among extremist modern factions throughout the world. Biology Symptoms After a few hours from contaminating a modern-day lifeform, the Modernitis entered into an instant debilitating process in which it replicates itself in the host body. Once a cell was filled with the virus, that cell soon exploded and the cell next to it became infected. The circulatory system carried the virus throughout the body cell by cell. The virus did not destroy pain receptors, so the process was particularly agonizing for the victim, particularly during the final stages. The debilitating process took place in seven stages, one for each hour of the disease. The subject started off feeling only slightly ill, not unlike a case of the common cold, but otherwise appeared and felt relatively normal. During the second stage, the subject began to feel more fatigued and placid. Next in the third stage the subject's skin began to show signs of splotchiness, with pigment darkening. By the fourth stage, coughing started radiating on the subject's respiration. The subject typically avoided putting pressure on itself in an effort to reduce the pain. The subject also experienced dryness of mouth and a lack of mucus or saliva. In the fifth stage, the darkening pigment began to break out even in the eyes. By the time the subject reached the sixth stage, the pain continued to grow and fatigue came in. The subject began to feel wobbly in balance, feel like lying down or grab anything or anyone to support itself, tracking purple-colored, infectious fluid through puss-releasing pimples everywhere which was more Modernitis and vomiting up leftover food that would emanate Modernitis fumes. Finally, in the seventh and most painful stage, the victim began to feel organ-failure in all organs, and in the case of some modern-species the organs liquefy themselves. Skin began to shed itself over and over(along with fur, feathers, scales or exoskeletons depending on the species) and muscles weaken in strength, resulting in the subject's death. Although the general process was always the same, elements of it varied from species to species. During the final stages, the skin of most species became translucent and discolored and molted bands hung in ragged ribbons from the subjects. However the skin of mollusks, like snails and octopi, went completely slimy and the bodies felt liquidy, leaving the victim little more than a puddle of modernitis-ridden fluid. Diagnosis The list of species susceptible to the modernitis include all modern-day life.3 The virus was designed with cross-species susceptibility in mind, and no known modern-lifeforms were immune to it.2 The modernitis was specifically engineered to target modern species, and as such prehistoric life such as dinosaurs or saber-toothed cats were immune to the disease. While developing modernitis, Dooku acknowledged the possibility that a spontaneous mutation could change the virus enough that prehistoric life could become infected, but the chances of such an incident were extremely remote and would have taken up to 1,000 years to come to fruition, so it is unlikely to ever happen. In that time, the species could build an immunity or develop a vaccine, although Dooku said such a measure would require ten to twenty times more resources than he needed to design the virus. Transmission A subject could become infected by the modernitis through inhaling virus-laden air or water. One milliliter of an infected patient's blood could infect an adult. If physically injected or ingested, as little as one cubic centimeter of virus-laden material that got consumed was enough to infect a subject, with an almost 100 percent infection rate. If the virus touched organic matter, however, about ten cubic centimeters of viral material was needed to infect a patient, and the infection rate dropped to 20 percent. The virus was viable for any span of time outside a host, making it all the more deadly, and climate conditions did not matter. The Modernitis could survive in water as a gooey scum, and it could be frozen and thawed without any loss of viability or lethality, tended to freeze into glaciers and continue to affect bodies of water over a sustained period of time. The virus was mostly, however, transmissible by air because the same genetics that would have allowed this would also facilitated a possible mutation that could have made the virus affect prehistoric life, but this was neutralized. Ironically the possibility of mutation also weakened the virus's defenses, which would eventually contribute to the virus being studied and eradicated. The modernitis was designed to include a sudden infection period in order to circulate the lethal virus more quickly but, in fact, the illness spread too rapidly to be as effective as possible. Those infected died too quickly to spread the disease very far, leading to a shortage of hosts that hampered the ability of the virus to spread. Due to the cross-species susceptibility of the modernitis, there was always the chance of mutations, which rendered the illness less virulent. Treatment and prevention The modernitis could be treated and cured with fossil fuel, the synthetic fossilized substance used to fuel vehicles and perhaps other machinery; however, vast quantities of the fuel was needed to cure the virus, and the more severe the case of the disease, the more was needed. During the later stages of the virus, some organs and extremities became so damaged that they required cybernetic replacement, even despite extensive fossil fuel treatment.1 fossil fuel therapy prior to infection provided no deterrent to the modernitis.2 The best of medicines however could be combined with fossil fuel to increase the medicine's efficiency. The impact it had varied widely among the various infected modern-day life, containing trace elements that had a powerful effect against the virus. Combining fossil fuel with powerful medicines enhanced the components of both and created a form of "fossil cure", the most effective medicinal treatment ever to have been invented. Trivia It bares similarities to the Krytos virus and Blue Shadow virus of Star Wars. Gallery Category:Killer Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fandom